Emerald B. Rowan
(Click here if you want to see the reboot) Emerald '(Japanese: エメラルド Emerarudo) Rowan is an adopted Pokémon Trainer raised by a Pokémon Researcher in the Unova Region. Emerald was able to still improve and live at least a decent childhood despite the many setbacks he faced: such knowing his father is missing, receiving injuries during his travels, etc. After being raised by wild Pokémon and by Bianca, he grew up being a wild trainer. History Prologue '{Under Construction} It starts where a Pokémon Researcher by the name of Bianca starts researching a Buneary couple from afar. After she takes a photo, her ear caught the sound of someone crying. Curious, she heads over towards the source and finds a crying infant in a baby harness that hangs on a tree branch. She immediately reacted by grabbing the baby from the branch and check to see if there were any injuries. Fortunately, there weren't any and Bianca takes the infant home to where no danger lurks. A while later was when her husband Cheren came home from work and greets Bianca before falling on the couch completely exhausted. Travels Through Unova Plot {Under Construction} Emerald lived in a forest with wild Pokémon near Aspertia City for 8 years and is able to communicate with Pokémon as he got older. When he turned 9, Emerald was bored of his constant life and wanted to explore more places and beyond and see what kinds of Pokémon are there. And the best way he thought possible was by getting his own Pokémon. Researcher Bianca, his adoptive mother, didn't approve because she cared for his safety, especially after taking her share of turns raising him for eight years when she found him as a baby while she was researching Pokémon, but eventually let him go so he could gain experience and travel around the world like he wanted to. But she taught him how to be civilized, as well as how to catch Pokémon and battling; while also telling him the truth about him being left behind as a baby. As he turned 11 and got to the lab, Bianca gave him an Eevee, a Pokédex, and 10 Pokéballs. Grateful for her support, he gave her a hug with her hugging back before heading off. When both Emerald and Eevee were heading towards the next town, their relationship had a bumpy start due to Eevee's fear of other Pokémon and people. One night during their camp, they both heard rumbling footsteps approaching until a wild Tyranitar appeared out of the bushes. Thinking he could catch it, he makes Eevee battle the Tyranitar, only for it to easily beat Eevee with a single hit from its tail. But Tyranitar didn't stop there and prepared to slash Eevee with his claws until Emerald shielded Eevee with his body at the last second, thus getting himself badly injured until the Armor Pokémon decides to walk off. Before he did, he told Eevee to relay the message to Emerald: " You lack strength, but you have potential. Grow up to be a strong trainer and once you do, I'll find you; whether it means swimming across oceans, crossing mountains, and/or beating down anyone that gets in my way or try to capture me, I'll come for you. And when I do, we'll battle." by the time Emerald lost consciousness. Eevee was touched by Emerald's self sacrifice and bravery that she managed to drag Emerald to a Pokémon Center in Flocessy Town despite her injuries, until two people noticed his unconscious body in a trail of blood being dragged by a very injured Eevee. Emerald and Eevee were taken to immediate treatment and were able to pull through despite what happened. As Emerald opened his eyes, he woke up realizing that he was in the infirmary as well as Eevee not being around with him. He tries getting up but was unable to because of his injured back. Nurse Joy arrived with Eevee having her wounds healed and bandaged up and asks Emerald what happened. He told her all that he remembered before passing out (along with Eevee's help). Nurse Joy then lectured him about being reckless and told him to not do it again. Personality Emerald was a wild boy back when he was very young, but became civilized and acted mature; even though he still has bits of Pokémon personality from back home.At first, he wasn't very bright and didn't know how to interact with humans other than Bianca, as well as Cheren. He can sometimes be a bit impulsive, overconfident, mostly impatient and overly defensive, but he's a nice guy when someone gets to know his free-spirited,calm, confident, determined, kind and compassionate, and laid back nature. He went on his journey for a variety of reasons: from wanting to see more of the world and Pokémon, to wanting to know why his parents left him, to wanting to get stronger in case Pokémon like that Tyranitar show up like that again,etc. Though he started having PTSD from that incident and tries to move on from it when he was young. He becomes slightly closed off and distant once his scar is exposed and after covering it back up. The reason why he does that is because he refuses to accept pity and doesn't like it when people get worried, much like Bianca, Cheren, and the other Pokémon back home. As a Pokémon trainer, he gets competitive and likes having fun battles. However, he doesn't like to play dirty because it's not fun for him and doesn't show much appreciation to trainers that play very dirty in battles; unless it's absolutely necessary. He also prefers non and pseudo-legendary Pokémon over Legendary because not only does he feel that it's kind of cheating, as well as not seeing it as true strength by depending on Legendary Pokémon and their power, but chooses to release them so they can protect other people and Pokémon that need them more than he does; as well as releasing Pokémon back to their homes where they belong such as Latios and the Ultra Beasts. Like his Tyranitar Mountain, Emerald ended up getting too strong where his opponents were easy to sweep or forfeiting and suffers from general boredom even when he isn't battling. He hates seeing innocent people and Pokémon alike suffer from those that intentionally bring harm and is determined to protect them even if it means risking his life. He also loves Pokémon as what they are since he grew up being raised by some back when he was young. However, he has a berserk button to the point where he snaps whenever he sees any person abuse a Pokémon in any way and responds violently. Abilities and Skills * Human Peak Condition * Scent Tracking * Sixth Sense * Pokémon Communication * Fighting Intuition * Bond Phenomenon (with Lucario) Cobalt * Limited Aura Manipulation * Mega-Evolution power * Z-move power Appearance Emerald apparently got his name from his emerald green eyes that he inherited from one of his parents. His spiky, black hair is from his other parent and from being too busy focused on climbing, running, swimming, and sparring. In the Prologue and the start of Emerald's Start To A Bumpy Road, he either wore nothing but a leaf-made cloth on his lower body, or some green shorts that Bianca bought him. His scar from the Tyranitar incident can be seen on his back where it goes from his left shoulder down to his right hip. Trainer Clothes Unova In Unova, he originally wore a green t-shirt with a black vest and some blue shorts. However, due to Emerald receiving the scar on his back from the Tyranitar incident, he instead wore a white undershirt and the same vest-since the vest wasn't slashed and tarnished-he wore earlier. He also wore a tennis cap. Johto Kanto TBA Hoenn TBA Sinnoh TBA Kalos He usually wears the male player default outfit that is seen in games Pokemon X ''and ''Pokemon Y. Emerald also wears a red striped shirt combo and a pair of brown jeans and red boots to match as well as a pair of cuffed jeans. Alola/Current In his current clothes, he wears a blue hoodie with a white tank-top shirt underneath. He also wears a pair of light gray sweatpants along with a couple of black fitness gloves. As a Mega-Evolution and Z-Move user, his typical Mega Bracelet is seen on his left wrist and his Z-Ring on his right. He wears navy blue shoes with white on the bottom. Other Clothes Sleepwear For his pajamas, he wears a white T-shirt and a pair of blue plaid pants. He either wears a pair of slippers or sandals, depending on the weather. Seasons Spring/Fall '''See Alola/ Current above. '''He also wears a jacket over his blue hoodie for temperatures that are from 29 degrees to 51. Beach Emerald usually has on a simple white T and wears a pair of blue swimming trunks whenever he goes to the beach. Winter He wears an aqua-colored coat that has a big hood along with a black knit cap, winter gloves, a scarf, and a pair of thermal pants for winter temperatures. He also wears black boots. Pokemon On Hand/Ultimate Team Travel With At Nature Preserve At Home With Researcher Bianca and Elite Four Member Cheren At Poke Pelago In Training Traded Away Temporary Released Befriended Raised By/Grew Up With Unofficial Achievements Badges Obtained Unova Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Unova region: * Basic Badge * Toxic Badge * Insect Badge * Bolt Badge * Quake Badge * Jet Badge * Legend Badge * Wave Badge Johto Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Johto region: * Zephyr Badge * Hive Badge * Plain Badge * Fog Badge * Storm Badge * Mineral Badge * Glacier Badge * Rising Badge Kanto Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Kanto region: * Thunder Badge * Rainbow Badge * Marsh Badge * Soul Badge * Boulder Badge * Cascade Badge * Volcano Badge * Earth Badge Hoenn Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Hoenn region: * Stone Badge * Knuckle Badge * Dynamo Badge * Heat Badge * Balance Badge * Feather Badge * Mind Badge * Rain Badge Sinnoh Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Sinnoh region: * Coal Badge * Forest Badge * Relic Badge * Cobble Badge * Fen Badge * Mine Badge * Icicle Badge * Beacon Badge Kalos Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Kalos region: * Bug Badge * Cliff Badge * Rumble Badge * Plant Badge * Voltage Badge * Fairy Badge * Psychic Badge * Iceberg Badge Alola Trials Melemele Island * Verdant Cavern trail (received the Normalium Z) * Melemele Island grand trail (received the Fightinium Z) Akala Island * Brooklet Hill trail (received the Waterium Z) * Wela Volcano Park trail (received the Firium Z) * Lush Jungle trial (received the Grassium Z) * Akala Island grand trial (received the Rockium Z) Ula' ula Island * Hokulani Observatory trial (received the Electrium Z) * Abandoned Thrifty Megamart trial (received the Ghostium Z) * Ula'ula Island grand trial (received the Darkinium Z) Poni Island * Vast Poni Canyon trial (received the Dragonium Z) * Seafolk Village trial (received the Fairium Z) Ribbons Obtained Contest * Coolness Master Ribbon Pokemon League ranking TBA Championship matches * Unova-Champion Gallery PkmnTrainer 002.png|Emerald as a wild boy, before becoming a Pokémon Trainer. PkmnTrainer 001.png trainercard-Emerald.png|Emerald's Current Trainer Card; made from Pokecharms Trivia * To those who wanna ask," Why is there so many Pokemon?" and blah blah blah, it's pretty simple: the ones Emerald currently has in his party, at Nature Preserve, with Bianca and Cheren, and in Poke Pelago are all my favorites based on design and useful statistics, so yeah. Oh, and that's the list...for now. * Of course, I'd be lying if I'd said that I made this myself. Shout out to Orange Lightspeed Ranger and Negimalover for helping out with the images and all. * Here's another reason: see, I've been going by "Best Team for Region/Game" made by MysticUmbreon. As I said before, the list seen on this article are all my favorite Pokémon as of today. So I haven't been following the steps exactly. Click here to check out his Youtube Channel. Category:Trainers Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Trainers from unova Category:Male Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Mega Evolution Users Category:Work in Progress Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Crystals Category:Thert's Travelling Companions Category:Novo The Hedgehog Category:Pokemon Trainers